Nikki and Victor: Exs and hurtful words
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki's ex gets in the way of her hapiness but when he crosses the line what will Nikki do? Also includes the kids reactions to Nikki and Victor's engagement


Nikki and Victor were lying in bed in the morning while the phone rang. "I'll get it" Victor said kissing Nikki and getting up. "Ya?"  
"Hey Dad it's Nick"  
"Hi my boy"  
"Me and Vic were just wondering when you guys were gonna tell us what the suprise was?"  
Victor laughed "How about lunch at the club, bring Noah and Sharon too"  
"cool"  
He hung up the phone and layed back with Nikki. "What was that?" she asked as he took her in his arms again "Nicholas, he wants to hear the suprise" Victor said kissing her on the cheek and laughing. "Who would have thought our son was a grown man and was anxious to hear his parents suprise" Nikki said laughing, Victor laughed and kissed her again. They both got up and dressed as they went downstairs. Nikki poured coffee, and Victor took her hand and led her into the backyard "what are you doing? It's freezing!" Nikki said as Victor put his suit jacket on her "what are you doing!" she asked again, he pulled out a huge diamond ring and got down on one knee, she put her hand over her mouth in complete shock. "Victor!" she said with tears in her eyes "my sweet love, we have been through so much together, we have 2 beautiful children and grandchildren, and we have been here many times before in this very backyard in this very spot where I asked you to marry me and said it was forever, I meant it, it was forever because I never stopped loving you, my baby, marry me again and this time I swear it will be forever" he said gently with tears in his eyes, she cried and smiled "oh my god, where did you get that ring!" she asked stunned, he laughed "oh sorry, of course I'll marry you!" he took the ring he had given her in belgium off and replaced it with a 13K diamond, she cried as he gave her the most passionate kiss and lifted her up in a hug. "I love you" she whispered in his ear "My baby" he said as he kissed her neck and lips "can we go inside now?" she asked hesitantly, he laughed and swept her off her feet "wooh!" she laughed with the quickness of her rize. "I think the Minister might be sick of seeing us" she said laughing and sipping her coffee, he laughed and kissed her. "Well I guess we'll have to tell the kids now" Victor said smiling "baby! are you nervous or something?" she asked teasing him "not up for the number jokes I guess!" they both laughed as they went to the club hand in hand.

"Hello hello!" Nikki said peeking around the corner as Victor took her coat off for her, Victoria ran up to her mother "hey Mom!" she said hugging her "Hi baby, how are you feeling are you ok?" she asked running her fingers through Victoria's long brown hair "Mom stop I'm fine" she said reassuring her Mother, Nikki went to hug Noah and Nicholas as Victor followed. "Wheres Sharon?" Nikki asked as Victor pulled out a chair for her and they kissed. "Shes at home with the baby, couldn't get a sitter since Noah refused" he said shoving Noah's shoulder "Nick stop teasing him" Victoria replied shoving Nick's right back, Nick laughed and put his hands up "Ok ok!" he said, they all laughed and ordered their food. "So what's the suprise!" Nick asked anxious, Nikki laughed and looked at Victor, Victoria had already noticed Nikki had been hiding her left hand all of lunch. "Mom can you come talk to me for a sec?" Victoria asked gesturing to go "uh, ya sure" Nikki said getting up and kissing Noah on the cheek. "MOM!" Victoria said "What?" Nikki asked curious "let me see the ring!" she said as if she told her "that obvious?" she asked "for me! Nick and Noah have no idea" Victoria said laughing, Nikki showed Victoria her left hand as Victoria's eyes almost popped out of her head "Wow!" she said staring "well you know your father, the more expensive the better" she said looking at her beautiful ring "ya expensive enough to buy a small country!" Victoria said still gazing at her Mother's ring, Nikki laughed "Don't tell them I told you, especially not your father, he's anxious to see your reaction" Nikki whispered "don't worry I won't" Victoria assured as they sat back down "everything alright?" Victor asked pulling Nikki's chair out "ya, fine" Victoria said as Nikki nodded "Ok what's the hold up, tell us the suprise!" Noah said almost as anxious as Nick, Victor looked at Nikki and smiled "Your Mother and I have decided to remarry" Victor said taking Nikki's hand, "oh my gosh guys that's so great!" Nick said getting up and hugging them Noah followed as Victoria winked at Nikki "Congratulations Daddy" Victoria said hugging Victor "Wait Mom lets see the ring" Nick asked "Ah!" Nikki said holding out her left hand "WOAH!" Noah gasped, they all laughed. "Well we should get going, we have a wedding to plan!" Nikki said kissing Noah and Nick, she went up to Victoria "congratulations Mom" she whispered in her ear with tears in her eye, Nikki smiled and stroked her cheek as Victor hugged all of them also. "We'll see you soon" Nikki said as Victor put on her coat and they walked out.

They walked in the door and Nikki got some water for Victor. "You told Victoria didn't you?" he asked smiling "what made you think that?" Nikki asked sarcastically "sweetheart, I know you very well" he said as she put her arms around his neck, she laughed "I didn't tell her, she told me!" Nikki said "what do you mean?" he asked "darling, Victoria is a girl, she notices those things, just like I notice when you say you say you ate the salad I put in your bag for lunch and you actually throw it out and eat at the cafteria, you can't pull it past me" she said as she lightly tapped his cheek and faced her back to him. "Are we that obvious?" Victor asked laughing "No, I'm just that smart" Nikki replied kissing him. "Now, before I reveal anymore of my secrets what do you want to do for dinner?" Nikki asked just as her phone rang.  
"Nikki Newman"  
"Hey Nik, it's Paul"  
"Uhh..Hi"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee"  
"I don't think that's a good idea"  
"Come on Nik, just a cup of coffee"  
"Fine, I'll be there soon" Nikki hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Victor asked putting his hands on her hips "Uh, that was Paul, he wants to meet up for coffee" she said hesitantly, Victor sighed in frusteration "that bastard when will he realize your not his anymore god damnit" Victor said furious "Darling, just stop, I love you and only you ok? and I have the ring to prove it so I'll be back soon" Nikki said kissing him "You're actually going to go?" Victor said annoyed "Yes, I'm actually going to go, Nothing will happen, you can come with me if you want" she said rubbing his shoulder "that's not a good idea, god only knows what I want to do to that man" he said tensing up "baby, relax, just sit and read your paper and i'll be back soon" she said kissing him and walking out, Victor let out a frusterated groan and sat down to read the paper for a distraction.

Nikki walked into Crimson Lights and ordered coffee as Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she gasped and put her hand on her chest as she turned around "oh my gosh you scared me!" she said breathing heavily "sorry" he replied kissing her on the cheek "How are you?" he asked as they sat down. "I'm great" Nikki said smiling "Nice ring" Paul said pointing out Nikki's diamond, she looked at it and felt a sense of guilt "Thanks" she said half smiling. "You don't have to be ashamed about being happy Nik" he replied "Well I'm ashamed that my fiance gave you that black eye" she said sipping her coffee pointing out Paul's swollen eye. "Well I had it coming I guess" Paul replied laughing "Ya you did" Nikki said unimpressed "That wasn't the time or the place Paul, it's not like you to do that" Nikki replied "What am I supposed to do, it kills me to see you with that guy, you deserve so much better" Paul said "Paul, that's none of your buisness anymore, actually it never was" Paul bobbed his head back in shock "Well it was when WE were engaged" he pointed out "I love you with every single inch of me, as a friend, I always will and I always have, and for a longtime I loved you as more. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say anymore, I can't stop my life because you want me in yours" Nikki said defending herself "I'm not asking you to stop your life Nik, just step back and look at it for a while" he said "I have, I'm not naive or stupid Paul" she said agrily "I didn't mean to imply that" Paul replied feeling badly. "Just tell me why, tell me why you want him so badly and why he wants you" Paul asked desperately, Nikki smiled and her eyes welled up with tears "because over 25 years ago he stole my soul, he stole my heart and everything I had that made me feel any kind of love for another person, and I never got it back" she said letting out a tear, Paul felt as if he had been slapped in the face "so that's it, it's just because you love him?" he asked simplifying her statement "I've learned the hard way that a relationship takes alot more than love and passion, but we're working on it everyday" Nikki replied "you didn't answer my question Nikki, it's just because you love him?" he said frusterated, Nikki sighed in anger "yes Paul it's because I love him!" she shouted "well than what did you feel for me?!" he shouted back "I felt love for you to" she replied "well aparently not" he shot back "what the hell is that supposed to mean you have no idea how I felt at that time" she said with attitude "I know you alot better than you think Nik" he replied "no Paul you don't, you don't know me at all if you can't grasp anything i've just said" she shot at him "I understand every word of that pathetic excuse, and you have a pathetic excuse of a man waiting at home for you" Nikki got up and slapped him across the face "Whether you like it or not damnit he is the man I am in love with, and the man I have loved more than any other so if you can't handle that I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes and she ran out "Nikki!" he yelled after her.

Victor's reactions and wedding planning to be continued. 


End file.
